


Daddy's Little Girl

by MajorWeak



Category: Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: Anal, Desperate Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Father & Daughter - Freeform, Fingering, French Kissing, From Sex to Love, Fucking, Hate fucking, Kissing, Love, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Quick Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Toys, Vibrator, blowjob, dildo, risky sex, sex to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak
Summary: Reed is a twenty five year old who has been out of the special forces since the apocalypse started two years ago. During her time in deployment her mother was horrifically killed in a brutal murder to which investigating detective's never found the killer; much to Reed's liking and quick skills, she managed to find the killer and take justice into her own hands. She knew it was against the law but during the time of her revenge the outbreak was already a year deep and rules had long gone out the window. Her father has always just been a picture that her mother had of him and herself when they first got together, lasting only a week when she found out that he never loved her and was just using her for sex. Her father had left before she could tell him that she was pregnant but had tried contacting him multiple times much to her disappointment. Now Reed searches in the aftermath of a world hanging on by a thread for survival amongst the dead, a search she hopes will bring her to her father so that she can exact some revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

During her time away with the forces Reed had seen it all, the brutal and horrible behind the scenes of the world that the rest of the world was in the shadows about. It ranged from deranged psychopath's to terrorist organisations that the team she was assigned to had taken on head first and come out on top on multiple occasions. The world now in the middle of the apocalypse was more or less the same with one exception, every man for themselves, or so it seemed to her with her experiences. Reed was unlike most women, she always had been. In school she was the tough tomboy girl that kids were to afraid of and the ones that did make attempts at bullying or pushing her around had ended up learning that the hard way. She loved doing whatever made her feel comfortable and for her that was jeans and men's shirts, topped with men's jackets and coats and worn in boots. It also included her begging her mother to let her learn how to fight, starting off with jujitsu and ranging in multiple fighting backgrounds. It made her the perfect candidate for the military which was short lived when Special Forces reached out and promoted her to their side. Training was long hours, a lot of work, limited diet and not a lot of sleep. all of which only made her tougher and more headstrong than she ever had been. Anyone that she looked at when out in the field was seen as the opponent, always ten steps ahead in every situation that she was thrown into. It was a nice life, a fast paced, action packed environment that fit her perfectly. During what would become her last year in the forces, she was called home at the end of her tour after her mother was brutally murdered. A gruelling few days followed the funeral with meetings with detectives and lawyers so they could inform her of the will and what was left to her and right on down to the investigation that quickly became a cold case to the local New York City Police Department.

She'd finished up int he shower and changed into jeans, a white tee, leather jacket and her military boots the day the outbreak had begun. Completely unaware of what was happening around her until she'd stepped outside and jumped on her bike, eyes scanning the building chaos of cars packed with people trying to get the hell out of the city to try and avoid the "virus" that was quickly spreading. Still she did her best not to pay too much attention to anything but after a few months there wasn't really much of anything to pay attention to aside from the heard's of walkers roaming around that hunted down the living and made quick meals of them. Reed was thankful she had survival skills, finding herself an abandoned log cabin that was untouched and most of the time not bothered by the walkers. It was there that she settled and made a home, reinforcing the windows and doors to keep everyone out, even if they made attempts to kick it in she knew that no one would get through without a batting ram or a grenade at the least. She even managed to rig up a water unit that collected rain and worked with a nearby well, filtered through dirty water to clean it for drinking and showering; still staying vigilant on how much water she used regardless. One of the smaller rooms was stocked to the teeth with numerous weapons and ammunition that would work for her in any situation, everything under lock and key in case anyone ever did manage to get into her little hidden home. The cupboards in the kitchen were stocked with canned foods and she'd hunt for food too when she felt like she needed something with more range.

The day that she remembered most on her journey so far was the day that she finally found her mother's killer, alive and well and holed up in an old abandoned building that seemed like it was safe enough from the world outside, at least temporarily anyway. She made that man beg, bleed and cry before she got done with killing him, leaving covered in blood and somewhat satisfied but still feeling a deep sense of guilt due to the fact that she hadn't been home to stop her mother being murdered in the first place. More months passed by in empty search efforts to find her father, they passed by until it had been two years since the outbreak first had happened. Reed stepped out of the shower, spreading pomade between her fingers and palms before smoothing it through her short hair and combing it back nicely; dressing herself afterwards in her standard white tee and leather jacket combination. She made her way outside, taking out any nearby walkers before proceeding to straddle her bike, starting it up and then hitting the road again with some supplies in the bike's saddle bag. Some people were a threat in this new world, not many people tended to play nice given how limited the food and water supply had become in just to years, though if people actually got themselves out far enough she knew that they would find plenty more.

Half way into her ride she had stumbled upon a small group of people surrounding one poor soul, throwing punches and asking questions; normally something she wouldn't throw herself in the middle of but given the numbers against the guy she figured why not. With the bike coming to a rumbling stop, she stepped off with a sick grin that pulled one corner of her mouth up. 

"Which one of you fuckers wants it first?" Her voice called out over the noise that they were making, the group laughing and throwing their remarks about going back the way thar she came. Two gunshots rang out, two men dropped to the ground and Reed then lowered her arm that gripped the handle of her gun. 

"Do you know who you are fucking with, sweetheart?" One of their voices called out. the few men left approaching her.

The act of them trying to play out their dominance made her laugh, tucking her gun back into it's holster as she took a few long strides to meet them in the middle, head tipped to the side for a moment.

"Negan is going to kill you." The man who was in charge of the group spoke up, the name piquing her interest and making her grin grow in size.

Before they knew it she had wiped the floor with all of them but the group's leader, though he kept his composure and made out that he wasn't scared. She knew otherwise. Reed pulled a picture from the pocket of her jacket, unfolding it she held it in front of his face and pointed to the male in the picture. 

"That Negan?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?" She asked, kneeling down in front of him, picture tucked back away in her pocket and gun pressed to his head.

"Fuck you, bitch!"

A few strikes to the face opened him up a little more and his stoic bravery caved like a mudslide.

"The sanctuary, he's at the fucking sanctuary!"

The woman let him live and lent in close to his ear. "You tell Negan that I'm coming for him."

She watched as the man scurried to his van and sped off and she stood there for a moment until the black van disappeared out of sight. Stepping back on her bike once more she looked at the dead bodies on the ground and then over to the man that was still stood watching her, clearly in shock and surprised that he was still alive. He was terrified of her at this point, his expression gave that away and all he could do was give her a thank you wave before he dashed off into the trees. At least he was alive, the rest of his survival was up to him now, that was as far as she was going to take it to help him. Reed wasn't much of a people person anymore, not since her mother was killed and the world had turned to shit around her, people didn't care and they seemed not to need each other anymore. She rode around for a while longer trying to find this "sanctuary" that the man had spoken to her about, getting directions off of him would never have happened, he would have died than give up the way to the location of his leader. Hell, if he was scared enough he may even kill himself instead of returning back to the compound.

"Negan!" Jacob called out, blood covering his face as he sprinted through the compound and to Negan's room, rudely interrupting him.

"I told you sorry fucks not to motherfuckin' intet-fuckin-rupt me today and what the fuck do you go and do?" Negan's tone was low and gruff with a hint of anger and annoyance lingering beneath the surface, his lanky figure moving across the room to tower over Jacob's.

"Some bitch killed them, killed all of them but me and said that she's coming for you. I did my best to keep quiet but she was gonna fucking kill me, Negan I swear to god or I wouldn't have told her that you lived her. I didn't give her directions, just told her the name, sanctuary." Jacob's words scrambled out of his mouth at a million miles a second and left Negan's head reeling and feeling dizzy.

"Jesus fuckin' christ, Jacob! Slow the fuck down!" Breathing out an agitated breath he looked down at him, Lucille at his side and gripped tight in his hand. "What fuckin' bitch?"

He shrugged, head shaking and hands trembling. "I don't know, she was kind of short, young... Had a leather jacket on and had a picture of you and some chick that you looked a lot younger in."

Negan wants to beat his head in with Lucille but instead smacks him across the back of the head and pushes him out of his room, following close behind him as he makes his way to what he calls his stage. Gathering everyone's attention with urgency, explaining the situation, how he wants the security around the sanctuary to be doubled and how he was going out with a large group of his soldiers in an hour to find this "bitch" and bring her in for more information. She'd killed some of his people while they were out doing what they were told to do and it was bad enough she had stopped them from doing that, but killing them was a much worse crime in his books. Negan dragged his hand over and salt and pepper stubble covered jaw and then headed outside once the group had prepared so that he could slip into the passenger seat, Jacob driving them so that he could show Negan where exactly this had happened and they could make a plan to bring her in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reed arrives home and soon realises a sheriff lurking around, the situation doesn't go the way either of them had expected. Meanwhile Negan and his group continue their search for the "bitch" that took out five of his men.

After a failed attempt at searching for the sanctuary, Reed makes her way back to her home away from home hidden in the trees. Her usual routine followed, take out whatever walkers were looming before going inside to make herself something to eat, most of the time it tended to be some soup for lunch followed by a cup of coffee. She'd just finished her coffee and was ready to clean up the few dishes that were left behind when she'd heard rumbling outside. At first she had just assumed it was a stray walker but the soft rattle of the door handle turning had told her otherwise, quick to rip the door open before the person on the other side had a chance to. The two of them ended up at a stand still, her with a knife clutched tight in her hand and him with a gun, older than her with a swagger that complimented the accent that would follow short after.

"You should put that knife down, nobody has to get hurt here."

There was the accent to match that swagger of his, a cowboy as some might say but as most probably called him, a sheriff. Her blue hues scanned him up and down as the two stood, ready for a fight, her head tipped to the side when her gaze met his once more. His experience with most people always seemed to end up with some sort of conflict and this was no different, what with her disarming him and him doing the same to her. The two of them quick to engage in throwing and avoiding blows from the other, though she landed a lot more and dodged them a lot better than he did. Reed was able to bring him to the ground swiftly, pinning him beneath her with a told you so look that followed her pinning his hands above his head either side of him. The tension in the room grew in intensity with each passing second in that moment, unable to help the growing bulge that began to form in his jeans beneath her, sighing to himself. He lifted his head and took her lips with his own, the kiss between the two deep and intense and in the moment she let his hands go and the sheriff was quick to roll her over and on to her back. 

"I'm Rick," He mumbled loosely against her soft lips, tongue parting her lips and tangling with her own in a fight of dominance.

Rick found out easily enough that she wasn't one to be tamed, not by him and probably not by anyone else either, she had that confidence about her and the way she handled herself had, unexpectedly, turned him on. He moved a little so he could kick her door closed with the heel of his boot, teeth dragging over her neck and grazing over her soft skin, hands pushing at the hem of her shirt until she was lifting herself enough for him to pull it over her head and toss it across the room. Rick had no patience in him to waste time, quickly trailing his lips down her chest and stomach, fingers nimble in pulling her jeans and panties off after she'd kicked off her boots. Shifting so that his head settled between her thighs, tongue darting between his lips to taste what her pussy had to offer, her fingers dragging through his hair and settling with a firm grip. She rolled her hips into his face, clit dragging against his tongue with each roll, two of his fingers pushing into her now slick cunt, pumping to the pace of her riding his tongue. He loved himself a woman that wasn't afraid to take what she wanted in the bedroom and she marked every single box for that criteria, feet shifting so that he could kick his boots off and use his free hand to pull his jeans half way down. Her hips jerked hard and her breathing came in fast pants as she moaned, cumming long and hard as waves of pleasure tore through her small frame.

He grinned, groaning each time her hips bucked against his tongue in the come down of her orgasm, smiling when she dragged him back to her lips to kiss him long and deep before she pushed on his chest and rolled them over. 

"I'm Reed."

She worked his shirt off before she finished his half job of removing his jeans, his cock sprung free and laid hard against his stomach with it's impressive length and girth. Just like Rick, she too wasn't wasting anytime at all, immediately taking the entirety of him into her throat and bringing a loud curse from his lips. Her head bobbed and each time took all of him which impressed him and quickly brought him over the edge of his own orgasm. His stomach twitched and he gripped her short hair as his load spilled down her throat. Reed swallowed every last drop that he had to offer before she crawled up his body and straddled him, sinking her wet cunt down against his cock, burying him to the hilt inside herself. The pair moaned in unison, the male immediately shooting up so that he could wrap his arms around her waist and aid her in impaling herself on his cock over and over again, eventually flipped them over so she was laying on her back and he could pull her legs over his shoulders. With his hips angled he began fucking her with everything that he had in him, rough and fast and hitting her g-spot each time he thrust himself in and out of her. Her legs trembled and she pulled the hair at the nape of his neck so she could see him and then lean up the best she could and bite a mark into his shoulder, drawing blood and an animalistic moan from him.

"C'mon Rick... fuck me harder, fill me up cowboy!" She moaned out in the filthiest way, Rick situating himself so he was sitting back on his heels and ramming into her pussy so hard that she began sliding on the wooden floor, leaving him to follow and drive harder each and every time. "Fuck!" Her loud cries bounced off of the walls, body shaking like those girls in porn after having the life screwed out of them.

His hand wrapped around her throat and he squeezed tight, restricting her breathing as his cock twitched inside her and his cum spilled into her willing pussy. Her cunt clenched around his cock and he drilled into her a few more times for good measure before he collapsed on top of her, the two of them choking back air as they came down from what was an intense high for the both of them.

Negan had spent the rest of his day with the saviours in search for Reed, though the only thing left that he could find were the bodies of his men that she'd left behind in her wake. It triggered his anger and all he could do was get back in the van with his people and go back home, deciding that a mind blowing blow job from one of his wives would take his mind right the fuck off of it and it did just that. The girl on her knees with his hands in her hair as he fucked her mouth harshly, each time causing the woman to gag and her eyes to water and all with no sign of him stopping anytime soon. One thing that Negan wasn't was gentle, he was dominant and every single one of his wives knew it, even the defiant ones that acted bratty just so that they could get fucked harder and longer, having Negan draw orgasm after orgasm out of them until they were nothing but a used mess on his bed, one that made him grin at the sight of.

Rick pulled his softened cock from her and stood up, helping her to her feet so that the both of them could get their clothes back on and actually talk to find out what the hell Rick had wanted in the first place. She still had to find Negan but it was almost night and there was so much more that she could do with Rick before morning. He found it strange the way that she was able to bring out a different side of him sexually than he had been accustomed to, usually more on the gentle side of sex and taking the time to build up the high slowly; but she was like a drug that heightened everything in the best way possible.

"You alone out here?" He questioned, watching as she moved to get the both of them a bottle of water, unable to take his eyes off of the sight of her ass clad in a pair of tight jeans.

"Yeah, mum died while i was in the forces and when i came home for the funeral the world turned to shit quick after it. You follow me here or just stumble upon my place with dumb luck? 'Cause i sure as shit know for certain that nobody is following me, or i would know and lose them before i even came back here. So what do y'want?"

"Dumb luck i guess. I'm out looking for supplies to make up for Negan. He either gets half our crap our he kills some of our people as a punishment."

Reed cut him off soon after hearing the familiar name, at first her instinct was to put a bullet between Rick's eyes until she realised that he was working for Negan against his own will and for the sake of his own people. That meant that the two of them were allies and that now she might be able to get a location on the sanctuary after all, a win win situation for her and a fucking incoming shit storm for Negan.

"Ain't that a funny fuckin' coincidence? I'm looking for Negan because i wanna put an end to that piece of shit and that sack of shit has you running for him so he doesn't kill your people.... Why don't you tell me where the sanctuary is so that i can go and take care of him once and for all."

Rick rose a brow, hip jutted with a hand coming to rest on it as he listened to her. "Why do you want to kill Negan?"

"Because twenty five years ago he used my mother for sex, left her pregnant and ignored every phone call she made to tell him that she was pregnant. Call it a fucked up family reunion."

He thought on it for a moment, not wanting to make a quick decision and then end up regretting it later on but he knew that this might be the chance that he needed to finally get even with Negan and get rid of him for good and for the sake of his people. He nodded, "Get your shit, i'll meet you outside and show you where the sanctuary is." Rick went outside and slipped into the car that he'd parked down on the road, where Reed met him on her bike soon after locking up and making sure that she had everything.

Negan was smart when it came to finding people, setting up look out points and leaving a walkie talkie at each post so that everything could be communicated back to him. That was his one success, the crackle of his walkie and the voice that rang through alerting him that they'd found her riding her bike and headed toward them, about twenty minutes away from the sanctuary. Rick only led her so far, not wanting to involve himself in this one any more than he already had, god knows what Negan would do if this went south and he found out that it was Rick who had led her to his home. He did give her the directions for the rest of the journey before the two of them parted ways, the woman resting one hand on her thigh as she rode through the night, ten minutes off of being there now only to have her stop in the middle of the road when a convoy with bright lights blocked off the road. Negan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Negan is face to face with Reed he finds himself stuck on making a decision. Should he kill her or let her live and have her join the saviours? Though things just aren't that simple and Negan underestimates her capabilities.

"You must be the bitch that my boy Jacob told me about." Negan's voice was deep and gruff, enough to scare most people into line, but not her. "Now the question is, do i fuckin' let you live or do i kill you?" There's a hint of enjoyment in his words and a menacing grin to match.

Reed steps off of her bike and approaches, quickly surrounded by his men with Negan bang in the middle. Standing in front of him does nothing, his frame over shadows her own in height, lanky. There's something familiar in the way her own menacing grin sits on her lips, like a duplicate of his own, something that strikes as being odd to the leader. Being that close to him had his men paranoid, all of them with their gun's steadied in front of them and aimed firmly at her, though she isn't bothered by it. For her it was a situation that had some wiggle room to be able to escape through.

"You're not gonna kill me and i'll tell you why that is."

A booming laugh erupts from his chest, "Aren't we fuckin' brave, sweetheart but shit, I admire your big fuckin' lady balls so go ahead and tell me why that is."

Reed pulls the photo from her pocket once more, holding it up in front of his face. "Yeah you know that fuckin' face, you remember lying to her? Telling her you loved her when you were only using her for sex? Leaving her without giving her an explanation." She tucked the photo back away and took note of the look on his face.

"Tightest pussy i ever did bury my fuckin' cock inside." Dark chuckle following his words before her first connected with his jaw and almost put him to the ground.

"She also tried to call you but you kept ignoring her calls until you had enough and changed your number. She was calling because you got her pregnant... hi dad."

Negan spat some blood on the ground before he looked at her, in a physical and mental state of shock as he stared blankly at her. He couldn't yet comprehend what the fuck was happening, taking a step back so his hazel eyes could scan her up and down, his men in shock too. She had her mothers bright blue eyes but everything else was all him and he could see that plain as day now, even the way she spoke was more like him than it was her mother. He remembered her mother being this sweet young woman with the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen, much like the woman standing in front of him now.

"Shit fuckin' happens, hell, you should fuckin' know that by now." He wasn't as snarky as he had just previously been but the fact that she had killed some of his men still stood out in the open. "You still killed my fuckin' men, good soldiers."

"Shit does happen, s'why i can do this." Pulling her gun she then dropped a few more of his men without taking her gaze away from her father's. his hand raised out at his men to keep them from opening fire on her. "You ain't gonna do a single fuckin' thing, sure you think that you've got this whole fuckin' situation under control but the truth is that you don't know what the fuckin. shit you are doing right now. You couldn't kill me and you sure as fuck couldn't have one of your people do it either. I've fought with better men and women with my time in the forces but you, you're just a piece of fuckin' gum on my boot."

He didn't have a chance to throw a comment back at her, she was faster than she looked and rained down a good few punches on him, ones that split open a few cuts on his face. Laughing and used Lucille to push her back while he stood up, licking the blood from his lip while he now kept the baseball bat at eye level with her.

"You're fuckin' right, i can't fuckin' kill you but i sure as shit can make the rest of your life a living fuckin' hell. Lock you in a one by one cell with no fuckin' windows, one meal a day with no communication. I can make you wish that you're whore of a mother would have gotten rid of you when she had the chance."

He'd brought her mother up disrespectfully twice now and she could not let that shit stand. Reed ducked under the bat and knocked him to the ground, fighting off a few of his men when her attention was pulled away from Negan and to the sound of a few dozen trying to rush her. She'd managed to take on most of them but the one thing that did was draw her attention away from Negan, giving him the perfect opportunity to smack out her leg with his precious Lucille, sure to have gashed her leg and broken it all at once. Though he was surprised that she merely stumbled, her resolve far higher than anyone he'd met before and that only angered her, turning to Negan to shoot him in the leg, taking him to the ground once more. 

"You are daddy's little fuckin' girl, no fuckin' question about it!" He bellowed, laughing as he slowly pushed himself to his feet again. "Who needs a fuckin' dna test, look at my little fuckin' killer go, wiping the floor with these sorry fuckin' fucks, ha ha ha, i do believe that the future is looking real fuckin' bright for us!"

Damn she hated that he was right, that they were so similar that it was almost like she was the female version of him. Reed was taken back by a hard strike to the back of her head, her vision becoming blurry despite her strong will to keep fighting; falling unconscious happening regardless.

"Jesus fuckin' christ, she is a fuckin' spitfire." Negan groaned, head shaking as he kissed his teeth and then grinned. "Tie her the fuck up, make sure she ain't got anything on her weapon wise and then throw her fuckin' ass in the back of the van. I'm gonna ground my daughter." His play on words making him chuckle and smile childishly as he made his way back to the van and slipped into the passenger seat.

Back at the sanctuary he got his leg cleaned up by the doctor and then had his unconscious daughter checked over too. Her leg was stitched up and placed in a steel brace before Negan had two of his men take her down and lock her in one of the cells, demanding the notify him the second that she woke up and not one second later. He had to shower and change before making another appearance so that he could inform everyone that security would be going back to normal around their home but the cells were to be kept away from unless he said so, raising a few rumours around about who he had locked down there. Most believed it be to Rick but the rumour soon got out that it was his daughter and from that rose a whole new set of problems, his people wanting their questions asked. He was only one man and assigned his right hand man, Simon to go and answer as many questions as possible and give a formal statement on his behalf while he went and checked on his now awake, and angry, daughter. He pulled up a chair outside of her room and sat down outside the door, chuckling to himself as he sat there, Lucille rested over his lap as he listened to her go on and on about all the different ways that she was going to kill his "soldiers" and then finally enjoy killing Negan nice and slowly the way that she so thought that he deserved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reed uses her time in confinement to play right into Negan's hand, softening her persona so she could put on a show of bonding with him. Her time locked up becomes short lived and he soon realises that her attempt at bonding was a ploy to weaken his defences.

Reed had spent two whole days locked in that cell and Negan had kept to his words, one meal a day and no communication from anyone but himself. She stayed completely silent for those two days, much to his surprise, she even remained silent when he did everything he could to try and rile up that beast inside her. Day three he sat back down outside her cell, head rested against the cold cement wall, Lucille sat beside him rested against his knee as he palmed at the salt and pepper stubble that surrounded his face. He wanted to get her speaking again, to hear that inner animal that she kept inside her, that anger that stayed burning deep in the pit of her stomach just for him. He stayed quiet but she could still hear his breathing through the wall, she could hear the way he shifted in his seat almost a giveaway into his over thinking brain, which is what gave her the idea to play him like a damn violin.

"She waited for you...mum." She finally spoke up, that menacing grin curling her lips upward once more. "I don't think that she ever did stop loving you, not even when she took her last breath."

Negan's lip jutted as he licked his teeth and then sucked his bottom lip between his pearly whites, deep sigh escaping the normally stoic man. "Did she ever talk about me?" He had to know. He really did love her but he had made more than a few mistakes in that relationship and so it was easier for him to hurt her one more time with a lie than to keep her with him and continue hurting her for as long as the two of them were together. He thought that she deserved better than that and he'd only ever done the same thing to his precious Lucille when they were married too, despite how much he had loved her. "I really did love your mother but she deserved better than me, kid. The both of you were better off for not having me in your lives."

That was what she was hoping for, a chance to weaken Negan so that he would let down his walls and make himself vulnerable. Even if she was still locked in the cell he would now remain that way with her the more they spoke and that meant that when he finally did trust her enough to let her out, that she could finish what she had started and put an end to his miserable life.

"She did." She answered finally, rolling her eyes when those bullshit words left his mouth. "She said that you were the sweetest guy she had ever met, that no one ever made her laugh the way that you did. She also said that no one had ever hurt her the way that you did either... She missed you, i could tell she was lonely and just hoping that one day you would answer the phone or that you'd just turn up on our doorstep like nothing had ever happened... she hoped that we could be a family."

This left Negan in his own head as he played over that part of his life over and over again, over every bad decision he had made and all the times he had hurt her. It was almost too much for him to even think about let alone the thought of him having a chance to be with her and have this small family. If he had done that than he never would have found his Lucille and he certainly never would have married her either, it was a poetic tragedy in that way. He continued rubbing over his stubble and lifted his head off of the wall to stare down at the floor, hands wringing together.

"What happened to her? How did she die?" It was something he wanted to know when he had first seen the photo that his daughter had produced for his own viewing but the girl was a smart ass and he couldn't break that facade that he had in place and seem weak by asking her that question.

"It doesn't matter... not anymore." She replied, voice soft and allowing him to see a fake emotion through her words.

He rose to his feet and unlocked her cell door, his eyes falling on where she was sat with her back against the wall while her own eyes took a moment to adjust to the light that she was finally allowed to see for the first time in what felt like forever. Negan offered her his hand and she took it, leading her out of the cell and through the sanctuary where the doctor was in his room working away on making sure they were stocked up on everything, nowadays it was hard to know when shit was going to hit the fan. He helped her into the room and told her to sit on the bed while he took a seat in the corner of the room, pointing the doctor to his daughter and telling him to check her over again and make sure that she was healing up properly. Now was a good a time as any to make a move, to make her stand, finish him off and then disappear again like she didn't exist to begin with. Before she could make her move she heard a familiar voice come into the room and when she turned her head she saw Rick with a gun to Negan's head, his smile over at Reed not going unnoticed by Negan. He could read that smile, that motherfucker had slept with his daughter and he sure as shit was not for a second happy about it. He felt a rage take over him as he moved to strike Rick but was quick to be stopped by one of Rick's people. a quiet guy with a crossbow that pressed firmly into Negan's head.

"Rick the prick," Negan groaned, face contorted in anger as he stared at him. "You are gonna regret fucking my daughter, oh yes you fuckin' are, i promise you fuckin' that."

Rick rose a brow and tipped his head, smiling at Negan as he was pulled from his seat to have his hands tied tight behind his back and over his mouth where a piece of tape was pressed firmly against his lips to keep him quiet. He looked to Reed who stood up, moving over to Negan to take the key to her bike from his pocket before she gave his cheek a soft pat and offered him a pout in reaction to the look in his eyes.

"Did you think all that bullshit i told you was true? No, mum never waited for you, not for a damn second and she sure as shit didn't want a fuckin' family with you either." She whispered low against his ear, menacing grin back on her face as she pulled away from him and then turned to Rick. "Should have known that you'd end up coming, just couldn't fuckin' help yourself." She chuckled but smiled at him, "Thank you, Rick and you too arrows. What are you gonna do with Negan?"

A soft laugh rumbled passed his lips with the way she spoke, especially when she'd called Daryl 'arrows' rather than asking him for his real name. He could see that she was a lot more like Negan than she even knew, part of that scared Rick because it meant that she could be unpredictable while not knowing if he could risk bringing that back home and to his people, possibly threatening their safety.

"Going to lock him up in a cell, let him see that the world can change while he rots away for the rest of his life." He told her, hesitantly looking to Negan and then back to his daughter. "Why don't you come back with us, at least until you're good and ready to be out on your own again?"

She thought about his offer but didn't really think it was a good idea. For the most part she was better off on her own and away from the drama and complications of other people and what trouble that could bring. She just wanted to live out the rest of her life taking out as many walkers as possible in hopes that it contributed to the rise of the living once more. She believed that one day the world would balance itself back out and that the era of the walkers would be just a legend told around campfires and teenagers trying to get a spook on a friend, she had to believe that that future was still possible for the world otherwise, what the hell were they even fighting for anymore? Rick was also right, she was injured and in no state to be on her own whilst the possibility of walkers surrounding her took a chance on her vulnerability and so she mentally made the decision to stay before she had verbally agreed. The woman nodded and Rick took that as a sign of good faith as he led the way out that they had been able to sneak in through without getting noticed. The only other thing to be taken care of at the sanctuary now was Simon, his right hand man and god help him when she was up and able again because he was sure as hell going to need it.

"I'll follow you, can't leave my bike behind." She told Rick, who gave her a nod and had waited out on the road in the car with Daryl and Negan tied up in the boot of the car.

Once she was behind them he led the way, taking her to Alexandria where he hoped she would be able to feel safe and comfortable for however long she decided to stay for. The gates opened upon Rick's command and she followed him inside, her knee throbbing due to the fact that she'd had to use her foot to change gears but she was thankfully able to step off of her bike and removed the bike satchel that contained a few necessities for when she was out and about, some of which were just things she couldn't leave at her cabin in case she died. Those things she wanted to die with. While Daryl and two others took the sanctuary's leader to his cell, Rick showed Reed around and got her situated in one of the spare homes at the end of his street, making sure to show her where everything was and who did what in terms of work around Alexandria in case she needed help with anything. He let her be so she could make herself comfortable and so he could get her a change of clothes to wear, nothing as badass as her leather jacket but he came back with a pair of jeans that looked to be her size and because he figured she'd rather not wear anything with femininity to it, one his button down shirts. He left them on the couch and once more left her to be. Reed smiled as she watched him leave and then looked around some more before she took the clothes and found the bathroom so that she could take a shower and wash everything from the past few days away. Once she was done and changed, she looked around some more and eventually headed outside to have a look around this community that people seemed to be fond of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reed struggles to fit in with the community at Alexandria, unsure how to deal with humanity when she had been isolated from it for so long. Meanwhile Negan is left to his own thoughts, allowing him to finally accept that he has a daughter. But will he be able to gain her trust and be her father?

Negan sat quietly in his cell, left with nothing but silence and some books that were neatly placed on a small book shelf that sat beside the mattress provided on the floor. He laid back on the mattress, eyes staring up at the ceiling as he awaited something, anything really but nothing came or happened. He couldn't bear the silence, especially not now after everything he had done; it allowed his mind to much time to race and he couldn't quieten down his thoughts once they started. The things he thought about had ranged from his first time teaching in a gym to finding out he was a father and everything in between. There was a guilt that had set itself deep within his stomach now that he knew why he was always receiving all of those phone calls, the regret coming to haunt him. He should have been there for his family and he knew that now, god if he would have just picked up the phone and heard out the person on the other end, maybe they would all be together right now. Reed found herself walking through the garden, impressed that they had managed to grow anything when everything else was dying around them, that was the hell of it all. She knelt down best she could with her knee and carefully touched one of the tomatoes, smiling at it like it was some sort of gift from god. It was the first piece of fresh fruit or vegetable that she had seen in a damn long time, especially considering most of the food that she ate all came out of cans. She heard the laughter of kids as they ran around together playing, teenagers sat outside in a group talking and people just generally enjoying themselves all together. She wasn't sure how she fit in here, she was a solider, a machine fine tuned to hunt and to kill and somehow that didn't fit what Rick seemed to have going   
on in Alexandria.

She found herself sat up in one of the lookouts, just hoping that someone outside the walls would try and attack them. It would give her something to do, something that she was good at and wouldn't make her feel like she was just a burden or completely useless. It was because of that she ended up sat outside Negan's cell, back against the cold wall behind her as she stared at him. He simply looked to her and then back up at the ceiling once again, not quite sure what to say, thinking that maybe nothing he could say or do could ever make this better for the both of them. She pulled an old tape recorder and two separate tapes from her pocket, slipping the first one inside as she eyed her father. He wanted to know if her mother had ever spoke about him, wanted to know what happened to her and how she died and he was about to find out every single detail of all of those things.

"She did speak about you, or more so mourned you and what the two of you had."

She then hit play on the recorder which started up a conversation between her mother and her mother's best friend.

"Fifteen years," Her mothers voice rang out. "It's been fifteen years and i know that i shouldn't miss him, i know that i shouldn't still love him... or cry for him but i do." The woman's voice sounded so damn broken, sobs between pauses. "I wish that Ree knew her father the way that i did, instead she knows him as this guy who has abandoned her, a guy she prays to god everyday for... And there's nothing that i can do to help her, to make that pain go away. Every birthday all she wants is for Negan to be there, to hug her and tell her that he loves her... it's all she wants and i can't do anything about it.." The talking stopped and all that was left was broken cries and soft whimpers for 'Negan' that were mixed with her soft pleas of her begging to a god that she didn't know existed to just bring him home.

Negan stood up, moving over to the bars of his cell, hands wrapped around two of the many as he stared at his daughter. His jaw clenched and he felt broken after hearing the love of his life so god damned broken. He'd realised now that doing what he did had caused her more pain that he thought it would, that she never did stop loving him or hoping for him to return and he wished that he could go back and undo all of it. She took the tape out and slipped it back into her pocket before she put the next tape into the recorder, lip pulling between her teeth as her finger trembled against the play button.

"She was killed, i got this off of the police that investigated her death."

The tape started up finally, it was loud and sounds of a commotion and a woman screaming could be heard. Each scream full of pain as they brutally tortured her, for nothing but their own fun. Then came the last set of words to leave her mother's mouth 'Reed...Reed i love you' before gun shots rang out and it all became quiet, the tape coming to an end. Reed stood up, jaw clenched just like her father's, tears welled and threatening to escape her just like her father.

"Reed, that is not your fault." Negan blurted out and really meant those words.

Her anger caught the better of her and she unlocked his door, ripping it open. "I wasn't there! I left her for the military and i wasn't fucking there!" She shoved him hard before throwing punches at him, both her hands raining down furiously against him.

Negan was lucky that only a few of them had landed, thanks to him covering his face, otherwise he would probably be dead or in a whole world of hurt right now. He let his defences down and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her into his chest even as she tried to fight him off and free herself, he held her there and held her tight. She eventually gave up the fight and broke down against him, all of that pain, the sadness, the anger, she finally let it all out against him, tears streaming down her face and hands gripping the back of his shirt in clenched fists. Jesus he really fucked this kid up, he fucked everything up. Maybe if he had been there her mother would still be alive, shit he knew that if he was there that her mother would still be alive because he would kill any fucker that even tried putting their hands on her. This was something he could never live down, it was something he could never fix and it was pain that he would never be able to take and put on himself. He knew now what parents said they wished they could take any pain their child held and take it on so that they didn't have to, his fucking heart was breaking in his chest and it was the first time he had allowed himself to feel anything in a very long time. That didn't mean he was a different man by any means, he still wanted to be the one running things but now he wanted to protect his daughter before anything else, it was his priorities that had changed. He didn't say a single word, he just let her stay there and get it all out, her sobs broke his heart and almost had him in tears himself, the only hail mary being that he knew he had to be strong for her right now, she needed him now and for once he was going to be there for her for as long as she would let him.

"I'm sorry, kid. I should'a fuckin' been there." His words had her shy back away from him, shrugging off what had just happened and locking his door again before she had left him with nothing but quietness once more.

Reed headed back to her house, packing her things back into the bag before she went back out to her bike and got on it without a single regret. She knew for certain that she couldn't stay, she couldn't have a relationship with her father. She'd lied when she had said her mother didn't want Negan to be a part of her life, her mother wanted more than anything for Reed to be able to have some sort of relationship with him, she'd even made her promise her that if she ever did meet him to at least give him a chance. The man that had broken her mother's heart also still deserved a chance to have a daughter in her heart, it was a surprise to Reed when her mother had told her that. How her mother could be that forgiving of him was beyond her but this was a promise that she just couldn't keep, one that she had to break. She'd made it as far as the gate when she'd just sat with the bike idling, staring at the gate for a moment before her hands came down and smacked the handle bars as a means of letting out her frustrations. So she was wrong, she couldn't break this promise to her mother but it didn't mean that she couldn't take some time to wrap her head around it either. The gate opened and she rode off, right back to her home away from home hidden beyond the trees. She got herself inside and then took a bottle of whiskey from one of the cupboards in the kitchen, she thought she deserved it at the very least. Within half an hour she had polished off the entire bottle and moved on to a second, sat on the floor of the living room with her back against the wooden wall and half a bottle left in her hand. Rick had followed her, sensing that she might have had the idea to run and he was determined to try and change her mind to convince her to stay with them.

What he found however was not what he expected, the way she was sat against the wall and drinking straight from the bottle, barely able to lift her head to even look at him, his eyes softening as he moved closer to her and knelt in front of her. He carefully took the bottle with one hand, the other coming beneath her chin to tilt her head up, forcing her to look at him through bloodshot eyes and a pained look beyond the bright blue hues. It had to be about Negan, that much he did know but why it was about Negan was lost to him. He didn't really know much except for the little she had told him when the had first met and that wasn't much at all. Rick lifted her arm over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist as he helped her stand up, legs wobbling and regardless of this she gave him a light shove to distance herself from him. She didn't need anyone, or that was what she told herself anyway, she couldn't see herself as anything more than that damned soldier and so why should anyone else. Rick saw her as more than that, beyond that brave face that she kept up was someone who had seen and done things, someone who needed to be loved, someone who cared more than she led on. He too was trained at reading people so she was no exception, though she hid it better than anyone else he had ever met. 

"I don't need you... or your community. I was perfectly fine here on my own... trying to find Negan so that i could kill him and i was doing fine with that until you showed up." Her words were slurred and while she spoke them she moved to sit on her couch, head in her hands. "I don't need anybody... I don't want to need anybody and i don't want to love him.. i want to hate him with everything inside me but i can't. I can't hate him and i hate that i can't hate him." She blew out a long breath as she lifted her head to look at Rick. "My mum made me promise her that if.. i ever met him that i... i would give him a chance."

Rick moved to take a seat beside her, despite his hatred for the man he was still her father and he knew better than most that you couldn't pick your family. He cautiously placed a hand on her back and rubbed soothing circles, finally pulling her into him to try and comfort her. Everyone needed comforting every once in a while whether she admitted to it or not, he knew that she just needed someone to be there for her right now. He stared down at her and she looked up at him, her hand slowly moving to his face where her fingers softly trailed over the short beard that he had. Rick wasn't like most people that she had come across along the way, he genuinely cared about people regardless of all of the shit that he had seen, done and been through. Hell he seemed to care about her more than she thought she deserved it but it was still nice to have that, to have someone who cared about you. She hadn't had anything like that in her life in what felt like a lifetime now so it was no surprise that she was able to just fall into Rick and melt against him. He moved on the couch so that he was laying down, arm still wrapped around her as he pulled her down with him so her head was laying on his chest and their limbs were tangled up. Her eyes fluttered shut as she relished in the sound of his heart beating away in his chest, something else that she really hadn't got to experience, something that she didn't know could be so god damned soothing. He found that as she fell asleep that her arms had came to wrap around him and that her warmth just radiated through him and all the while he just watched her sleep for a little while longer, eventually he too was unable to fight off sleep and fell asleep just like that; with her in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

When Reed woke up it was to a raging hangover and in the arms of Rick, though she didn’t remember how that had happened. She was careful to slip off of the couch and out of Rick’s soft grasp so that she could go into the bathroom and take two painkillers with a mouthful of water. Then she closed the door and undressed, stepping into the shower where she let the warm water cascade over her body, which given said hangover, made her feel a whole lot better. Rick had woken up with a soft groan, hand coming to shield his eyes from the morning sun while he used the other hand to push himself into a sitting position.

He heard the shower running and stood, stripping his clothes off before he followed the sound of the water into the bathroom. He was quiet to enter and even quieter to slip in behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, lips against her neck and sucking at her skin. His cock stood erect and pressed against her ass while his hand slid down between her thighs and his finger pressed her clit in tight circles. She let out a string of soft, consecutive moans as her ass pressed back against his cock. Rick moved his hand to his dick, taking it in his hand as he guide himself to her entrance and thrust inside her harshly.

Her legs jerked when he entered her, giving a soft tremble and in return, he pressed her further against the tiled walls. His large hand gripped her hip and the other slid along her breasts and to her throat, wrapping possessively around her slim throat. Rick bent his knees and bucked his hips violently, forcing every inch of his cock into her welcoming cunt. Her juices coated his length and his thighs and she hadn’t even cum yet but she would.

“Don’t cum,” he growled against the shell of her ear, “not until I say you can.” The dominance that laced in his tone shot a jolt through her body and right to her soaked pussy, walls clenching and fluttering, silently begging for a sweet release.

“Rick,” her voice broken and that of a cry, “please... can I cum?” She cried out once more but she simply couldn’t wait for his answer. “Oh god, I’m cumming! Fuck, fill me baby... cum in my pussy.” Her broken begs caused Rick to grin at her.

“I said not to cum!” He growled, bringing his hand down repeatedly across each of her ass cheeks until his marks were sure to leave bruises. “You’re a damn wreck... a dirty little cum slut. All you want is me to keep your pussy full of cum.” The way her body reacted and his own words had him spilling a fresh load deep inside her, hips continuing her to buck wildly and then still, pressing her further into the wall with his cock still inside her.

He had no idea what came over him, like pure instinct he wanted to keep his cock buried inside her until he was sure that his cum had filled her womb and knocked her up, a basic animal like instinct. Her pussy continued to flutter around his throbbing cock in the aftermath of their combined highs but Rick turned into a completely different person. He slid his length from her and wrapped his arms back around her, pulling her back flush against his chest as the water cascaded over them and soothed their bodies.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered softly against her ear, moving momentarily so he could tilt her chin and kiss her softly and slowly. “I don’t know what came over me.”

Reed returned the kiss, pulling away to offer a smile. “You don’t have to be sorry, I like it rough. I like it when you take me nice and hard and use me the way you need, it’s so fuckin’ hot, cowboy.” She told him, kissing him once more.

Rick felt his cock beginning to harden and with her confession came an idea. He thread his fingers through her short hair and gripped at her locks before he spun her around and pushed her to her knees. He gripped the base of his cock and slapped it against her parted lips, then, without warning, forced the length of his cock down her tight throat. She coughed and gagged while tears streamed down her face but she gave him no indication or sign to stop. So Rick gripped her hair in both hands once more and began thrusting his hips, fucking her mouth and throat like she was nothing but a hole for him to use. If she liked it rough, liked the degradation, then he was going to use her like no one ever had before. The thought alone of being able to do that had him cumming down her throat but keeping her throat wrapped around his cock until his dick stopped twitching and she’d swallowed every last drop.


	7. Chapter 7

He felt pure bliss when he watched her swallow his cum, helping her to her feet, he then back her against the wall and sunk to his knees. He hoisted one leg over his shoulder and then licked her pussy, teased her wet entrance with his finger. He’d push in half way and withdraw, doing this a few more times before adding a second finger and sunk them deep inside her while his mouth began flicking and sucking on her clit. Her whines and moans were heavenly and he was sure that her legs were about to give out, so he took her other leg and threw it over his shoulder, supporting his weight as he ate her out.

She came, hips jerking, hands gripping his hair and commanding the movements of his head as she fucked his face in the come down of her high. Rick lapped her cunt once more and then carefully set her legs back down before he stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist as they stood under the water a little longer and let it wash away their juices. He helped her pack her bag once they were dressed, she was generous enough to pack all the food, water and other supplies that she had into his car because Alexandria would be her new home now, but this little cabin would always be there and locked up if she ever did need a place to run away to.

Then they left and were back at Alexandria in no time, getting the supplies stocked and her things settled into her own house, which was right next door to the building that contained Negan’s cell, surely not a coincidence. She still felt tired from the night before but found herself going down to the cell’s to see Negan, who was laying down, eyes closed but awake. Reed sat down outside his cell and stayed silent until he finally realised that it was his daughter who had walked down those stairs and not Rick or Michonne. He sat himself up and gave her an apologetic look, not really saying anything but instead just sitting in silence. Negan actually enjoyed it, even if they weren’t talking, he enjoyed just sitting there with his daughter in silence, it was more kindness then he deserved and he knew it.

After a while, she left him alone again and went home to lay on the couch and sleep off the remainder of the hangover that had stuck around. It still didn’t feel right, Negan being alive but as much as she had originally wanted him dead, she wouldn’t be able to do it and she knew that. She was, after all, her mother’s daughter and her mother had taught her to be compassionate and to show kindness, to give second chances. She may have been Negan’s daughter too but that was beside the point.

After a few weeks it all started to feel like home to her, she found herself able to relax and to help out around Alexandria but for the most part, things between her and Rick had begun to get a little more serious. It was late at night and they’d been laying in bed together, talking about their day’s and what they did when Rick had let three important words slide from his mouth without even realising it. It was sweet and pure and it took her by surprise, and though she said she’d never let herself get attached to anyone, she couldn’t help but to fall in love with him. So she repeated the words, which ended with Rick buried as deep inside her as possible and the two of them making love for two straight hours. He understood her and that was nice.

“Such a good girl.” Rick cooed as he buried his cock inside her, grasping her hair so he could pull her head back and against his chest as he fucked her from behind. “Do you want me to break you again? Leave you unable to walk.”

And he’d done so before, he’d fucked her the whole night and left her aching and struggling to walk the next day, Negan even threatened to kill Rick because he’d heard the two of them that night. This night was no different, he had Negan’s daughter screaming, shaking and cumming non stop and Rick loved every second of it. Negan, on the other hand, hated every second of it. He hated that he had to hear, of all people, Rick fucking his daughter. Not only did it piss him off but no father wanted to even know about his children’s sex life, let alone have to hear it.

It was amazing how surreal everything was, at least until Rick had been presumed dead after sacrificing himself to protect his people. They looked for months on end but Reed, she never stopped, she’d help onto hope that he was alive and that they’d find their way back to each other at some point or another. It definitely left her feeling useless and broken and some nights, Negan would her her broken sobs for him or hear her scream out in her sleep for him. As much as he hated Rick, he wished that he would just come back because hearing his daughter so broken for him was more painful than anything he’d gone through.

Negan was becoming a different person, he’d saved Judith’s life and was even allowed some time out during the day to help maintain crops and to pick fruit and vegetables and though it was coming into spring, it was still cold as hell of a night and morning, which led to Reed and the leaders making the decision for Negan to be able to have a room at his daughters house, but only during the hours when it was cold. Negan liked it because he saw it as a chance to try and bond, make up for lost time but she was never around or ignored him.

Except for one night, when he’d found her screaming out for Rick in her sleep again. He moved into her room and tried to soothe her, scaring her and waking her up. She wasn’t mad, she instead wrapped her arms around Negan’s waist and cried into his chest, confessing how much she missed Rick and how much it hurt not having him around and all Negan could do was tell her that Rick was ok, that he’d find his way back and everything would be ok. Though he didn’t know if it were true, he did know he’d say and do anything to stop his daughter from hurting.


	8. Chapter 8

“Does it ever stop hurting? Losing someone you love?” She asked against his chest in a whisper, hands bundled into the fabric of his shirt.

“No but it does become a little easier to live with and time to time you’ll think about it, reminisce on it and remember all of that hurt but what you’ve gotta remember all of the good, the love and happiness you felt.” He explained, running his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep against his chest.

He carefully shifted so he was able to lay her down, pull her covers back over her and then leave her be, hoping she’d be able to sleep through the night. He slept off and on throughout the night himself but it was only because he was worried about his daughter, which was a feeling he was beginning to understand a whole lot more, a feeling he didn’t like because it felt like he’d never stop worrying about her. In the morning he was able to shower, eat breakfast and Reed had even snuck him a fresh cup of coffee while he was out picking fruit once more.

Everyone still disliked Negan, half of them wanted him dead and the other half wanted him to be locked in that old cell for the rest of his life. It made his life a lot harder, especially given that he was changing and becoming a better man. Alpha’s daughter liked talking to him, he’d listen and give her advice but Daryl had a strong opinion about it and always demanded she stay away from him. Aaron hated him more than everyone else did, he’d always give Negan a hard time whether he was doing the right thing or not and on one particular occasion, he’d gone a little too far and Reed had witnessed it.

Aaron had mentioned something to Negan in regards to Reed, that the two of them should disappear or be killed because they were exactly alike. Reed was quick to cross the small distance across one of their crop patches and stand beside Negan, arms folded over her chest.

“Why don’t you go ahead and re-fucking-peat what you just said, just so I know I heard it properly.” She wasn’t calm, each word that came out of her mouth was venomous and people were quick to notice.

“You heard me, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree and it’s just a matter of time before you turn against us and become just like Negan.”

She stopped her father from making a move and instead made it herself, striking Aaron before Daryl and Michonne could intervene and diffuse the situation. It was the first time that she had stood up to defend Negan, to admit and say that he was her father with utter pride behind her words.

“You’re not the leader, Aaron and as for Negan, I sure as shit am his daughter and he is my father. He may have done wrong but people change and I have no problem telling you, or anyone else, that. So go ahead, telling everyone your fuckin’ problem with me and my old man, see who’s fuckin’ side they pick hm? The person that Rick trusted with his life, or someone who’s trying to fuckin’ destroy the community.”

Negan smiled at his daughter, groaning when Michonne produced the chains for his wrists but Reed stopped her and shook her head, instead leading Negan back home, his real home, with her. He may not have been the perfect father, she still may have been pissed off at him but he was trying, he was trying so damn hard and now, with the world gone to shit, that meant something. So she could set everything aside and try too.

“Father huh?” Negan asked, chewing the inside of his cheek to try and concede his smile, though it didn’t work.

“I think it’s time we bury the hatchet, when I was looking for you, I didn’t even know if you were alive so that’s gotta fuckin’ mean something and shit is so unpredictable now days, so I wanna try and make this work.”

Negan didn’t give a reply, he instead just wrapped her up in his arms and hugged her tight, a deep, weight of the world breath, finally leaving his body. He let her go and tapped her chin with his finger, grinning.

“And you’re definitely your old man’s daughter, baby, don’t you ever think that you aren’t. You may have a big ass heart but you’ve got a fuckin’ nut sack made of steel just like me and you’ve definitely got my mouth and half my attitude.” He told her, giving her a wink before he washed his hands and began making lunch for the two of them.

She smiled, for the first time in a damn long time, she smiled and she felt like she wasn’t alone in the world again. Chuckling, she moved over to the opposite side of the kitchen counter and sat on one of the stools, smiling.

“In high school, I was the fastest runner. Faster than anyone on the football team and they let me practise with them one time and they put me on as a cornerback. So the coach calls a quarterback sneak and I like this guy right up and when I sack him he starts crying and screaming, turns out I fucked his shoulder up pretty bad. Pretty sure the coach hated me throughout the rest of high school, they ended up losing a lot of games that year.”

Negan listened to her as she told him some more stories about herself, laughing loudly and feeling extremely proud. He’d never question that she was his daughter, not for a damn second.

“The coach sounds like a fuckin’ pussy.” He told her, mixing a salad. “I was a coach and shit, if a girl came through and fuckin’ destroyed my quarterback like that, she’d be fuckin’ replacing him.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “So you like football then?”

She laughed, nodding. “Yeah, ever since I was a kid. Mum told me that when I was younger I asked her if I could be a boy so that I could play.” She laughed, “fuck, I wish they would have had a girls team, I would have fuckin’ dominated that. I got to play on basketball though, I was pretty good, won state every year I was in highschool.”

He paused, looking at his daughter. “Sorry kid, but I’d show you fuckin’ up on a damn court, shit, it wouldn’t even be fair.”

“Next time I go out, I’m getting a damn ball and hoop and proving you wrong, just don’t go crying when I beat your ass.”

Negan laughed, shaking his head as he put the salad on the table with two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice, giving her ear a flick as he walked by her and gestured to take a seat. There was so much he didn’t know, so much that he kissed out on, so spending this time with his daughter and getting to hear some of her past growing up, made him a very happy man.


	9. Chapter 9

As they sat and ate, his long digit gestured to her swollen stomach before his hand was rubbing at his stubbled jaw.

“You pick a name for the punk yet? You know the punk’s gonna be a boy, gonna come out kickin’ and fuckin’ scream in’!” He said with a soft chuckle.

Reed rolled her eyes at him but chuckled when she felt kicking in her stomach, having already associated that with Negan’s voice. Her hormones were all over the place given that she was six months pregnant and between always wanting to sleep or always wanting to have sex, it was a fresh kind of hell that made her wish that Rick was there to help her through it all and see his kid.

“Y’know that the baby kicks every fuckin’ time it hears you speaking!”

He nodded proudly, mouthful of food as he spoke, “loves his pops already.” His words were mumbled by the food but after swallowing the mouthful, he just shrugged his shoulders and moved his hand to her stomach to feel said kicking. “Well god-fuckin-Damn! He’s definitely a boy, he’s trying to kick his fuckin’ way outta your stomach.” He laughed again which earned a punch to the arm before Daryl’s loud knock echoed through her house.

Daryl came in when she hollered out, standing at the end of the counter and leaned his elbows on it. “You ok?” He asked her, not paying any mind to Negan. It didn’t bother him too much that she was Negan’s daughter, not given that Rick, someone who was a brother to him, had trusted her with his life. So he always went out of his way to check in on her and see how she was doing. “How’s the little punk doing?”

According to Daryl and Negan, she was having a boy and he was a punk, which almost made her point out their similarities but she instead bit her tongue on that one.

“He’s kicking, a lot.” She said softly and smiled tiredly but also imagined him naked and what he’d feel like buried inside her. Though it wasn’t that she was in love with him nor anyone else, she was just horny and only had her fingers to fix that problem so she’d imagined a few of the men that she thought were semi attractive naked and buried inside her. “I’m ok, just tired.”

Daryl gave a slight nod, picking a slice of tomato from her salad to pop into his mouth, all the while eyeing Negan like he was still some big bad.

“Don’t worry about what Aaron is sayin’, ain’t nobody worryin’ about any’a that but him.” He told her, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before following it up with a quick wave and his exit.

“Go and get some sleep baby, you look fuckin’ exhausted and big bad Negan can hold shit down for a little while without you.” Negan piped up, taking what was left of her salad to wrap it up and put it in the fridge for later.

Reed sighed but nodded, now residing in the bedroom downstairs given that stairs weren’t exactly easy for her now. She closed her door and changed into a pair of Rick’s boxers and one of his shirts and then crawled into bed, laid on her side with one hand on her stomach.

“I wish your daddy could be here to meet you when you decide to arrive, he’d love you with every ounce of him.” She whispered, eyes closing and soon she’d slipped into a light sleep.

It didn’t take much for her to be woken up, just her usual surge of hormones as they coursed through her and drove her crazy with need. She lifted her head when there was a light knock followed by the opening of her door, hoping it was Rick only for it to be Dante, who had been sent by Siddiq to check on her and make sure everything was fine with both her and the baby. She didn’t make much more of an attempt to move, she instead laid on her back and sighed softly as he set his bag down on the edge of the bed, digging out his stethoscope to check both her and the babies breathing and heart rates. He’d taken notice that her skin was warm to the touch and checked her for any signs of a cold or like illness.

“It’s fuckin’ hormones, I’m fine.” She assured her, dragging her hands down over her face before they rested under her head again. “Seriously, I don’t recommend ever getting pregnant unless you like spending mornings throwing up, then the rest of the day horny and tired all at the same time!”

She hadn’t meant to let that slip out but she was exhausted and just defeated, but Dante laughed and shook his head, carefully sitting on the edge of her bed as he check her over for a fever again, just wanting to be sure.

“I imagine that the hormones are like that of a guy going through puberty, boners every few minutes and wanting to screw anything on two legs.” He made the comparison with a goofy smile and a shrug of his shoulders. “Except that guys don’t get the whole exhaustion thing, we just get cramps in our hands.”

He was kind of attractive and without questioning it any further, she took his hand and slipped it in to the front of her boxers, guiding his fingers to her clit. Dante was happy to oblige, pushing two fingers as deep as possible inside her while rubbing her swollen clit with his thumb, humming to himself while simultaneously writing down all her vitals and information on his clip board.

He let her control the pace so that she got what she needed and was able to cum hard around his fingers. Once he’d finished writing everything down and slipped his cock out through the slit of his jeans and slowly pushed himself inside her once removing her boxers. He was slow and gentle for a moment and began to slam his hips into her when she cried for it, emotions getting the better of her. She hadn’t had an orgasm this good since she’d lost Rick, only able to imagine how much better this orgasm would be if it was Rick bringing it on.

Dante slipped out of her and shot his load over her breasts, then was quick to be distracted when that one thing made juices gush from her pussy and soak the sheets beneath her. Reed gave an exhausted sigh and let her body relax back against the mattress, happy for the relief she’d just gotten.

“Everything sounds good, you should try and keep off your feet a little more. I’m sure this place won’t burn down if you kick your feet up.” Dante commented, tucking himself away and then collected his things before leaving her to get the sleep that she needed while he reported back to Siddiq to let him know how she was doing.


End file.
